Return of Demon Angel -A fight to remember-
by mysterygirl2.0
Summary: Liliana is a girl who is a living breathing star fragment, but she doesn't know it yet. All she knows is about a strange world about people who she doesn't know. Until now. It's now up to the legend bladers to train her, and up to a certain blader to fullfil his duty as a forgotten legend tells. He must remember his love to the Demon Angel, before she is overpowered by darkness.
1. Through a portal

Hi, it's me! Anyway, if you read some of my missing stories, sorry. They have been discontinued and deleted for lack of thought. So sorry. :(

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of it's characters.

-A world without beys-

A girl with dark red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and blue pajamas tossed and turned in her bed. She was having the dream again. About a face of a man she had never seen, only dreampt of. Then she bolted up screaming. She gasped. 'It's only a dream Liliana. Only a creepy dream.' She thought.

The girl got dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans, red jacket, and black sneakers with pink shoe strings. She ran into her kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee when she heard a noise coming from the basement.

Liliana walked down her basement stairs and in front of the art room. The door was shaking and a green light was coming from the inside. She backed away, then her sister came down.

She had brown wavy hair, blue eyes, glasses, a freckle under her right eye, and wore a soccer jersey.

"Liliana, why is the door glowing? You didn't leave the light on again, did you?" Liliana didn't respond, she couldn't if she wanted to. The door swung open blinding them both. Several colors such as blue, green, red, yellow, and other colors grabbed Liliana and pulled her towards the door. She screamed loudly, she had never been so frightened. The colors pulled her in, and the door slammed. Her sister blinked rapidly then screamed loudly,

"Liliana!"

* * *

-Meanwhile at the B-Pit-

Kyoya, Madoka, Gingka, and Kenta were all in the B-Pit waiting for Benkei, Yu, Tsubasa, and Ryo. Gingka and Madoka were talking when they heard a loud crash from the basement.

"What was that?" Kenta exclaimed. Madoka shrugged and headed towards the stairs. The rest of the gang followed.

"What could have made that crash?" Gingka wondered out loud, heading down the stairs, where he saw Madoka crouched on the ground. She looked over at Gingka and then motioned both him and Kyoya to come over to her. Gingka and Kyoya noticed right awat that the girl collasped on the ground was not anyone they knew, or from that condsidering she had no beyblade.

About an hour later, and after the rest of the gang arrived, Liliana woke up. The first person she noticed was Madoka, mainly because she was standing right above her.

"Hey, you okay?" Madoka asked. Liliana didn't answer. She didn't know who this girl was, or the people surrounding the bed. Only that she had dreampt of them since she was a child. Liliana curled into a ball and said to herself,

"They don't exist, remember that. It's just a dream. No one's gonna destroy the world with spinning tops." Ryo put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up.

"It's real, just as you are." Suddenly, Liliana began to choke. Tsubasa pounded on her back, until she coughed something up into her hands.

"Thanks Tsubasa." She said. Tsubasa blinked. How did she know his name? She opened her hands to find a bey. It was a bey with two fusion weels; one in the shape of wings, the other horns. The bey had a red, halo shaped, energy ring, a white performance tip with points, a spin track with rotating fans, and the facebolt had a demon and angel, side by side with one another.

Liliana, frighted by this threw the bey at the wall. It nearly hit Kyoya. He turned quick enough just to miss it. He growled to himself, until a wave of happiness came from him. He shook it away, 'no way is that happening Leone' he thought.

Liliana passed out and after a while woke back up. But that wasn't before they decided where she'd stay.

"But, I need to go home!" She said. Madoka sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll send Gingka and Kyoya with you to explain to whoever about why you need to stay here." Liliana wanted to protest, but saw no point.

-Meanwhile in Liliana's house-

"I know what I saw! She was sucked through the damn door then gone mom!" Her sister yelled.

"Watch your mouth Izzy. I doubt that she could be sucked through a door." Her mom had short blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore a black shirt, blue sweat pants, and gray sneakers. Suddenly the green light appeared in the closed door again, and it swung open, as Liliana, Gingka, and Kyoya toppled out.

"We didn't think you all were real." Her mother said sitting down on the couch with Kyoya and Gingka. Liliana went to her room to pack her bag for her trip, which her return was unknown.

"What do you mean real Ma'm?" Gingka asked. Liliana's mother got up and opened a chest which was hidden under the sofa, and pulled out a kid's drawing book. She handed it to both Gingka and Kyoya to see. And what they saw shocked them.

The first picture was in crayon, it was of Gingka and Kyoya's first battle, in comic mode. They flipped a few pages before finding a picture of Ryuga being possesed by L-Drago. They looked until they reached the last page. A picture of Rago, only they had already seened the picture of his defeat, this was not it. It was a picture of Rago, along side a darker force, and beneath them was the people of Gingka's world.

"Close the book please." Liliana said walking in. They didn't argue. It even freaked Kyoya out.

-Back in the B-Pit-

Madoka paced in front of the closet, when the three of them came back.

"You ready to go Liliana?" Kyoya asked under his breath, just so she could hear. She nodded her head and walked out of the B-Pit.

"Kyoya."

"What Gingka?"

"Don't bother her with questions, okay? She doesn't need them."

"Got it."

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Legend Of the Demon Angel: Gwen

Me: HI!

Kyoya: Is there a reason I'm here?

Liliana: I dunno.

Me: *grins* I'll leave you two alone..

Kyoya: You're creepy

Liliana: Mysterygirl2.0 does not own metal fight beyblade or any characters. Just some OCs.

Kyoya: Let's get on with this dumb story.

Me: HEY! *chases him with a Freddy Kruger glove* Take that back!

Kyoya: Agh! *runs away.*

Liliana: Okay then. That was weird.

-At Kyoya's house.-

Kyoya opened his front door and walked inside, Liliana followed. He sat down on the couch, this time she didn't follow him. He looked up at her and motioned her to have a seat. She listened. They sat on the couch in silence for a while before a girl with long spikey teal hair, light blue eyes, a fang, and who wore a bkack shirt, purple skirt, black fishnets, gray fingerless gloves, and brown combat boots came in. She plopped on the chair next to the couch and said,

"So, who's your girlfriend Kyoya?" Liliana blushed and didn't respond. Kyoya however was more than happy to.

"She's not my girlfriend Kiyko." Kiyko, as she was called by Kyoya, shrugged.

"Then who is she?" Kyoya glared and Kiyko stopped.

"My name's Liliana. I guess your name is Kiyko?" Kiyko nodded.

"You're right Kyoya. She's to sweet to be your girlfriend. I mean come on. I'm your sister, I've beat several people up before, but I'm to nice compared to you." Kyoya stood up and walked upstairs. "Was it something I said?" She called to him. Liliana stood up, grabbed her bookbag, and headed after him. "There's no point."

"Huh?" Liliana said, stopping at the stairs.

"No point. He's too different. Even against me." Liliana nodded and continued up the stairs, Kyoya was walking into his room, turned, looked at her for 20 seconds, then slammed his door. She blinked. 'Okay? Nice to meet you too Kyoya.' She thought.

Kyoya threw Leone at the wall. 'WHY THE HELL AM I SO DAMN FLUSTERED!?'. He shouted in his head. He threw his pillow at the wall, landing it on top of Leone. A bright green light shined from beneath it. Kyoya noticed it and picked up the pillow. Leone was glowing, and his form emerged from the bey, and stared the door. Kyoya opened the door, and found Liliana standing there, just about to knock.

"Uh, hi Kyoya. Can I come in?" She mumbled. Kyoya nodded before his normal responce of 'NO' every showed. He was shocked with himself, never had anyone came in his room. Not even his on sister. Liliana walked into his room and just stood there.

"You can sit you know." Kyoya said plopping on his bed. She quickly sat. 'Why am I so embaressed?' Kyoya stared at the lion pacing in his room.

"Do beys always act like that?" She asked him. Kyoya shook his head.

"Not that I know of. Leone is normally, and always, quiet. He's never like this." Leone's lion body walked over to them and plopped on the floor.

"It's kinda cute." Kyoya gave her a funny look. She shrugged and they sat there in silence until Kiyko came in and said,

"Hey Kyoya, Gingka called. He needs you and Liliana to go to the WBBA right now." Kyoya nodded. Kiyko didn't seem to notice Leone's strange behavior.

-At the WBBA-

Kyoya and Liliana entered Ryo's office were they were welcomed by Hikaru.

"Liliana, Kyoya. Glad you two could make it." Kyoya growled making Hikaru roll her eyes.

Yuki plugged a computer into the mainframe of the screen behind Ryo then stood in front of Kenta, Gingka, Kyoya, Madoka, Tsubasa, Liliana, Hikaru, and Ryo.

"Your all wondering why you're here. I'm going to tell you. But until then, Liliana, can you come here?" Liliana stood up, and walked over to Yuki. Suddenly, a beam of red light took her over, and she changed.

She grew small demon horns, a demon tail, similar to the ones in kid Halloween costumes, and angel wings, her out fir changed to a long white dress, with a poofy red rim, black heels, lacy black gloves, and her necklace was a choker of her bey. She turned around and around until she finally said,

"What just happened?"

"To tell you that I must tell you the legend of the Demon Angel. And all she means to the legend bladers."

-The Legend of Gwen, the Demon Angel-

"In a time of the legend bladers before us, there was a young maiden called Gwen. She was a living breathing star fragment from the sky, yet she didn't know it.

"Until one day when the legend blazers came and asked for her help, for if they needed her power, she could grant it.

"She wasn't always a 'creature' she wasn't that until Hades put a curse on her before his defeat.

"When the seasons were split apart it was up to her to take them to the highest moutain, and send them to their future.

(Kyoya got up and left. Leone told him to leave. Gingka and Kenta also did, they felt like their beys said the same thing)

"But something about one of the seasons threw her off. It wasn't summer, not fall, never winter, spring.

(Hikaru spoke, "That's Kyoya!" Yuki nodded)

"It was strange for her, for everyone else saw the star fragments as floating lights, she saw people. And she loved it. It would take her a year to reach the moutain, so she found a way to show how she, how do I put this, loved him.

"Once a month, the fragments would turn human, and during one period, when Spring should have been with fall, he stayed with Gwen.

"A day later she was with child. She knew as did he, but they kept it quiet, the last thing for anyone needing to find out.

("So I had a child with Kyoya" Liliana said. Yuki nodded. She covered her mouth.)

"But she lost the child due to a lot of pressure from a new darkness.

"When they reached the moutain, the fragments left, except spring, he couldn't. Gwen was dieing. She had been hit by a moving shadow, and was bleeding constantly. She died eventually, and both him and her returned to the stars, but as we see, she went to another realm."

Liliana stood up, and turned back, and changed back into her original form, sneakers and all.

"What do I do?"

"Let us teach you what we know! And earn Kyoya's love back before you have to fight this darkness." Yuki said.

"Woah, woah. Kyoya. Love. You are kiding right Yuki?" Ryo asked.

"I know it's hard, but I believe she knows what to do. Kyoya doesn't seem to act cruel towards her. Let's see how it goes." Liliana nodded.

-END CHAPTER -


	3. Shadows lurk

Me: hello again.

Liliana: must I be here?

Me: Yes.

Liliana:Okay. mysterygirl2.0 does not own metal fight beyblade. Only some ocs.

Me: thank you. Let's get this show on the road.

Kyoya: more of a story.

Liliana: He has a point.

Me: Silence you, you... you oversized kitten!

Kyoya: hmmm.

- Outside Ryo's office-

Gingka had his ear pressed to the wall and was listening to all that Yuki had said. 'Kyoya's star fragment was in love? Weird!' He thought. Kyoya was pacing back and forth, something felt off to him. Something strange. Kyoya lifted his head, just to see a shadow dart past him. He flinched.

"Hey Kyoya, what's wrong?" Kenta asked. Kyoya blinked. Had they not seen it? Had he imagined it? Liliana walked out of the office and up to Gingka and Kyoya.

"The director wants you two to 'train' me in order to become stronger." What she didn't say was that Kyoya was supposed to protect her, though she rather not say that. At least not in front of everyone else.

"We understand, but, where's your bey?" Liliana shrugged.

"At my house," Kyoya said.

-On the way to Kyoya's house.-

Kyoya and Liliana walked from the WBBA headquarters, not making eye contact, nor speaking a word to one another. Kyoya didn't agree with the fact that HE was supposed to protect her. HIM. Of all the legend bladers, him?! Why?

"It's nice here." Kyoya looked at Liliana who had stopped and stared at the sky.

"Why do you say that?" Kyoya asked. Liliana smiled.

"It's so peaceful. There's no pollution from what I can tell, no littering, not even any crazy people. It's nice." Kyoya laughed. "Huh, what's so funny Kyoya?"

"No crazy people? Hello? Rejji?" Liliana smiled.

"Minus him."

"Doji."

"And him."

"Te-"

"Cut it out! It's better than my world." Kyoya smiled.

"If you say so."

By the time they had reached the house, Kyoya had heard a lot about Liliana's world.

"Well we're here." Kyoya reached for his keys, but stopped when he saw another shadow dart under the door. He stopped.

"Kyoya you okay?" Liliana put her hand on his shoulder.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"N-Nevermind." Liliana was puzzled but asked no further questions. Kyoya took out his keys and unlocked the door. He and Liliana went inside and she closed the door.

"You go get your bey, I'll wait here." Kyoya said. Liliana nodded.

Liliana walked upstairs and opened Kyoya's bedroom door. On his dresser was a choker necklace with Demon Angel attached.

"There you are." She picked it up, the felt something brush up against her leg. She jumped, and looked to see a gray cat with yellow eyes. 'It's only a cat.' She let out a sigh of a relief. Then she started to realize she as sinking, through the floor. She screamed, before a shadow overlasped her mouth.

Kyoya tapped his foot before hearing Liliana's scream. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He threw open his door and saw a circular shadow pulling Liliana down.

"Liliana!" He cried. He grabbed her hand which was shot up in the air, and began to pull her up. "Hang on! I'll get you out of this!" She only had her eyes out, so she blinked. Kyoya grunted as he pulled her out of the shadow, and once he had, she clinged onto him. She was shaking and crying her eyes out. Kyoya blushed but held on to her as well. The shadow vanished from the ground, but that was after it let out a ear peircing shriek.

"Hey, you okay?" Kyoya stroked Liliana's hair. She sniffled, but nodded her head. Kyoya let out a sigh of relief.

-In a room lit by a single candle-

A teen boy of seventeen walked into the room. He had short brown hair, opal eyes, an exact scar like Kyoya's under his right eye, and wore a white muscule shirt, blue checkered jacket, black jeans, and brown boots. He sat down in the chair in front of the candle. A shadow appeared behind the chair.

"Did you accomplish your mission?" He asked. The shadown let out sevearl shrieks then twitched.

"So you failed?" Shame... And Kyoya is the reason? Very doubtful. This was your final chance." The shadow cried out as the boy threw the candle at it. The shadow was engulfed in flames, leaving nothing but darkness.

"Soon she'll come to our side. Soon enough..."

-Kyoya's room-

Liliana had her head buried in Kyoya's chest, sobbing her eyes out.

"It was so scary! I've never been so afraid before." Kyoya and Liliana were still sitting on the floor, to afraid to move due to what had just occured.

"I wouldn't know. I'm just glad you're safe." Kyoya said. Liliana contiued to cry, for she was still to scared.

"Kyoya have you seen my- oh, my sorry," Kiyko said coming into his room. Kyoya didn't look at her.

"It's fine Kiyko. She's just- in a bad mood." Kyoya said. Liliana did her best not to laugh.

"Ah, well carry on!" Kiyko left. Liliana, with her eyes red, looked at him and laughed.

"Bad mood. Really?" Kyoya shrugged.

"What was I supposed to say?" Liliana shook her head and put her head on his chest. She didn't know why, but she felt more comfortable like that. Kyoya, being Kyoya, wantted to tel her to stop, but after what just happed, he ignored it.

"Kyoya?"

"Yeah Liliana?" She yawned.

"Why did you save me?" He never thought of why. He knew that normally he might have just ignored it, so why?

"I-" She fell asleep. Kyoya smiled. 'Sweet dreams'. Kyoya yawned. 'Now I'm tired.' He picked her up, carried her to his bed and lied her down. He covered her up and yawned again. He lied down in the chair next to the bed. And he had a dream about Liliana, only she was much older, and was with him on an adventure. On he had forgotten.


	4. With this date

Me: HI!

Madoka: mysterygirl2.0 does not own metal fight beyblade or any characters, just some OCs.

Gingka : Let's get started!

Me: Yay!

-Kyoya's room-

Kyoya woke up to find himself still in his bed room, in his chair, holding Liliana's hand. He slowly let go of it and sighed. 'At leat she's not in shock still.' Liliana opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and sighed.

"So I wasn't dreaming." Kyoya shook his head. He looked at the alarm clock, it was Saturday, the next day.

"We slept all day through." Liliana laughed. Kyoya raised his eyebrow, she stopped. Kyoya didn't understand why it was so funny. Kyoya's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello, this is Kyoya speaking."

"What have you been doing!? Nevermind, remember that I needed a favor?" Gingka asked.

"Uh oh. What is it?"

"Oh just a double date with you and Liliana, me and Madoka! No big,"

"What! You are so lucky I owe you or I'de beat the living sh-" Liliana grabbed the phone.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he can handle it Gingka."

"Okay! See you two at the B-Pit! And make sure Kyoya looks nice, k?"

"Okay?" Gingka hung up before she could ask why. She looked over at him, and he was standing up.

"Why do you need to dress nice?" Kyoya didn't answer until she stood up.

"A double date. And you're apparently my date." Liliana's mouth opened upm but she shut it before she could say anything she wanted to.

"Sounds fun. But why me?"

"Why a date at all?" Liliana shrugged, but was sad. 'If only he knew what his past life and mine meant to one another. If only.'

"Shouldn't you change?" She asked him. He looked at her and sighed.

"Fine! Whatever! I'll change!" Kyoya grabbed a few things and headed to his bathroom. Liliana smiled. She opened her bookbag and took out a teal short dance dress, shirt black heels, pantihose, and put her bey/choker on. 'That looks fine. Or is it too much?'

Kyoya came out of the bathroom in a white shirt, green tie, black pants, and black dress shoes. He walked into his bedroom and stopped when he saw Liliana.

"Gwah- Uh- oh- Um." Kyoya couldn't find anything to say. He was overly flustered.

"Huh?" She turned around." Kyoya! You look nice! But aren't you missing something?" Kyoya didn't respond. So Liliana walked over to his and pulled his hair band out of his hair.

"What- was" Kyoya still was having trouble talking to her.

"You look better like that, Just so ya know." Kyoya blushed. She didn't notice.

"So how do I look?" She asked. Kyoya still flustered, had trouble answering.

"You- I- uh- look- nice- I mean good!- I mean- What's that word!" 'Come on ya dumbo say it! Don't be Benkei! Say it!'

"Which is it?"

"Sexy!" Kyoya covered his mouth. 'Not what I wanted to say!' Liliana stood there staring at him, then smiled.

"Oh really now? That's something I've never been told before, then again, never have I been on a double date." She began to giggle. Kyoya took his hand away from his mouth and smiled. But it wasn't a cheap, smirk like he normally did, it was calm and gentle.

"Okay, let's get going Liliana." She nodded and took his hand which he had extended towards her, and began to walk with him.

-At the B-Pit -

Madoka wore a blue headband, a navy blue short dance dress, black tights, and white flats. She finished putting on her white fingernail polish and headed up stairs to Gingka. He wore no scarf, no headband, or noseband, he had on a blue polo, black jeans, white sneakers, and a black jacket.

"Will they show up?" Madoka asked.

"I hope so. After all, we were supposed to go out alobe, but we need them to get together."

"But why did Demon Angel fall for spring?"

"Yuki said it had to do with his personality, plus spring was her favorite season."

"Hey, Gingka, is that Kyoya?" She asked when they went outside, pointing to the two people laughing.

"Yeah, why is he so happy?"

Kyoya and Liliana were still laughing when they reached the B-Pit. The thing that threw Madoka off was that they were holding hands. Kyoya stopped laughing when he realized where he was. 'When did we get here? It was so fast, like one minute I'm talking to Liliana, the next I'm here. What's going on?' Kyoya thought.

"Hey guys! Ready to go?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah, but where are we going?" Kyoya asked.

"First to dinner, then to the park, finally a movie at my place!" Madoka said. Kyoya did his best not to roll his eyes.

"That sounds wonderful!" Liliana said smiling. Kyoya sighed. 'Guess I'll grin and bare this.'

-At a resturant of Madoka's choice-

"You'll love it here! It's got great music, and food, and everything!" Gingka said. Liliana sat in the red booth, and Kyoya slid next to her. Gingka and Madoka sat across. A waiter with short brown hair and opal eyes walked by, and it gave Liliana goosebumps. Kyoya noticed and asked,

"Hey, you okay?" Liliana looked at him.

"Fine, just fine. Just a bit cold." She said staring at the shadow under the table, which not to her suprise, began to move. She didn't move. 'Awe crap, not another one!'

Kyoya noticed the shadow and stepped on it, making it squeal. Gingka looked around.

"Did you hear something?"

"Hear what?" Madoka asked.

"N-nothing. Let's just get our food." The waiter came by and took their orders and left them be.

"So, Liliana, what's it like in your world?" Madoka asked, taking a sip of her Pepsi.

"Well, no beyblade, that's one thing." Gingka's jaw dropped open.

"But what do you guys do then? I mean, beyblade is kinda our life here!" She laughed.

"Well, from being a kid to being 18, school, and during that, teenagers go to parties, dates, dances, all sorts of fun things. Though me and my friends-" she stoped, but only for a few seconds."Me and my friends wouldn't do that. We'd ignore others. We didn't like people, mainly because other kids are just so,"

"Rude." Kyoya finished her sentence. She nodded.

-At the park, by the river-

Kyoya and Liliana sat in front of the river while Gingka and Madoka went to get some snacks. Kyoya lied back and let out a sigh.

"Kyoya, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Oh uh, sure.."

"Why, uh, why did you bring me on the date with you? I know you didn't want to." Kyoya sighed, what was he to say? Was he supposed to lie and tell her he liked her? 'But is that a real lie- wait a second, what am I thinking!? I can't like her! Or can I?' Kyoya sat up and hesitated before wrapping his arm around her waist. Liliana looked at him from the corner of her eye, and noticed his eyes, weren't as sharp as they normally were. They seemed to be full of happiness. She relaxed and set her head on his shoulder.

"I wonder what Liliana and Kyoya are doing right now." Madoka asked Gingka, as they walked back with snacks, and a movie for them to watch at her house.

"Probably ignoring one another."

Kyoya pulled Liliana in close, and pressed his lips to hers. 'Okay, first kiss, and my friends will never know about it. At least he's a good kisser.' Liliana ran her fingers through Kyoya's hair that she had pulled down earlier. He let her go before Madoka and Gingka arrived, about a minute to spare.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Kyoya stood up and walked under the bridge.

"Liliana!" Madoka called. Liliana turned and saw Gingka and Madoka running towards them.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, where's Kyoya?"

"Where else? Under the bridge!" She said miserably. Gingka ran under the bridge and found Kyoya leaning up against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Dude! What did you do?" Kyoya muttered something.

"What did you do Kyoya!?"

"I kissed her alright!" Kyoya growled. Gingka froze.

-At Madoka's house-

"So we can watch either Nightmare Before Christmas or watch Nightmare On Elm St... who picked that?" Liliana waved her hand around. Madoka frowned.

They ended up watching the second movie Liliana laughing at the effects, Gingka hiding behind a pillow, Kyoya watching with interest, and Madoka screaming.

"Okay! No more movies! Good night and sleep tight!" Madoka said.

"Don't let Freddy bite" Liliana said, making Madoka flinch.

-At Kyoya's house.-

Kiyko opened the door for the two of them and told them good night because she had to go to work.

"Where does she-"

"WBBA. Night shift."

They headed upstairs to Kyoya's room and found an air matress blown up for Liliana. She went to the bathroom, got dressed in a light pink t-shirt, Hello Kitty night clothes, and purple and black socks. She climbed into the air matress and went to sleep. Kyoya sat down on his bed, his shirt off, jean pants, and white socks, and sighed.

'Why did I do that?' He thought. He looked over at Liliana and smiled. He grabbed the covers that Kiyko had left for her, and tucked her in.

"Good Night Liliana." He kissed her forehead, then went to bed. Liliana's left eye let a sjngle drop of water drip down her cheek, as she smiled.


	5. Demon Angel Vs Lion and Pegasus

Liliana awoke to the same cat that startled her, licking her face.

"Oh it's you! Hello little fella!" She stroked the cat, then Kyoya opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He stretched.

"Good morning Liliana." She looked up, then noticed he was shirtless, her face turned red, then she threw a pillow at him, and dove under her covers.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?!" She yelled. Kyoya threw the pillow back at her, gently though.

"Uh, I normally sleep like this. Got a problem with it?"

"Yes!" She poked her head above the covers and blushed again. Kyoya laughed. 'Never thought it would bug someone!' Kyoya stood up and walked into his closet.

Liliana grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom and put on a pale blue shirt with buttons, short brown skirt, brown jacket, pale blue socks, brown boots, and grabbed for her bey, but noticed she left it in Kyoya's room.

She walked back in there and found Kyoya sitting on the bed, holding a wrapped box, waiting for her. He looked up at her and handed her the box.

"What's this?"

"You need a launcher right? Well, you'll see." Liliana opened it to find a red and white bey launcher, a black bey container, and a black belt to hold them. She opened the container and found Demon Angel, shined, polished, and looking brand new.

"Thank you." Liliana walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek. Kyoya flinched, and fell off the bed. She giggled and looked at him.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"W-what was that for?" He asked blushing. She sighed. 'There goes our bonding moment last night... wait, that's a odd way to put it..' she thought. Kiyko opened the door, bags under her eyes, and she yawned.

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry Kiyko." Liliana said. Kiyko closed the door and walked back to her room. Kyoya looked at Liliana, then turned away quickly. 'Damn, I really, really need to get a grip. She kissed my cheek! Not that I didn't like it, but, gah! I'm admitting to it!' Liliana looked at him and smiled.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the training grounds. Gingka said he wanted to see us there." Kyoya looked up and nodded.

-The bey stadium-

Gingka paced back in forth when Liliana and Kyoya walked into the stadium.

"Hey Gingka where is everyone?"

"Dad rented the whole place out, so no one can enter until we are done." Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so how does this work?" Liliana asked. Kyoya explained how to launch a bey, which seemed strangely harder to him than he though it would be, but she got it, eventually. Gingka and Kyoya decided it would be best for her to face Gingka first since he was the #1 blader...

"321.." They both yelled. "LET IT RIP!" Demon Angel and Cosmic Pegasus hit head on in the air. Pegasus hit the stadium as did Demon Angel, then they both headed towards another.

"Not bad for a beginner!" Gingka stated. Liliana smiled.

"Demon Angel, Split Attack!" Gingka gasped as her bey spit into two different beys, one white as snow, one red as fire, both heading for his bey!

"Where did you learn that?"

"No idea!" The red bey began to spin in a rapid circle creating flames, as the white bey created a blinding light.

"Grrr, Pegasus!" Gingka's bey ran towards the white bey, but the red bey shot fire straight at it. Then both merged into the former Demon Angel, and a figure of a female demon and angel appeared.

"Go Demon Angel! Special Move!" Gingka flinched. 'She already has one, but wait, could her past life have told her without her knowing?' "Demon Angel!" A giant burst of red and white aura burst from the bey. Then she whispered, "Flight."

There was a loud explosion in the bey stadium, sending Gingka flying backwards, and Pegasus. Kyoya blinked. 'She beat him, she beat Gingka!? But how?'

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed. Gingka sat up.

"That sure was! But how are you able to control your bey already? You just got it!" She shrugged. Liliana froze, there was something wrong in the stadium.

"Liliana? What's wrong?" Kyoya said running over. She suddenly pushed him on the ground.

"Ow. What in hell are you-" He stopped. There was a black lion, and Pegasus, staring at both him and Gingka.

"Get out of here guys!" She yelled.

"Are you crazy!? They'll kill you!"

"SO!? THE DUTY OF THE DEMON ANGEL IS TO PROTECT THE BLADERS OF SEASONS AND ALL WHO THEY KNOW, SO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE KYOYA!" She yelled, turning into the demon angel. He was about to protest again when Gingka grabbed him and pulled him out of there.

-Outside the stadium.-

"Get off me!" Kyoya growled. Gingka let go of Kyoya, and he said calmly,

"She can handle it. You saw how she battled!"

"It's not the same thing! She playing with her life Gingka!"

-Meanwhile- The lion charged towards her, bearing it's fangs, She quickly flew into the air just to get hit by the Pegasus. She crashed into the wall.

"Okay kitty, let's play." She tore her bey off of her neck and it turned into a sword. The two shadows growled and whinnied in reply. She leaped towards both of them, as did they.

-Kyoya and Gingka-

"I said I'm going after her!"

"No! She's supposed to protect you!"

"No need, I'm right here." Kyoya turned around and saw Liliana smiling and sighed in relief, until he noticed the mark under her eye.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The lion thing hit me. No big." Gingka sighed.

"Your scratched."

"How so?" He pulled out a pocket mirror.

"I'm not asking." Kyoya said. Liliana looked. Sure enough under her left eye, was an exact cut like Kyoya's.


	6. Icy Heart

Me; Hi!

Galaxy:what's up?

Kyoya: Grr. why is she here?

Galaxy: Shut up Yoyo!

Kyoya: *Growls* Don't call me YOYO!

Me: ZIP IT TATEGAMI!*Kyoya mutters*

Galaxy: Na na!

Kyoya: GRRRRRR :(

Liliana: Why is he like that so much?

Me: I don't know.

Galaxy: mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, or any characters..

Liliana: Just some OCs.

Kyoya: I'm gonna kill you! *Chases Galaxy*

Galaxy: NOOOOO! GO AWAY! *Throws shoe and hits him in face. He falls*

WinryElric24:Okay, that was weird...

KyoyaxSandra: yep.

Me: Let's get started..

(PS. Thanks to my 3 reviewers who are mentioned in this opening.. You are AWESOME!)

Liliana dropped the mirror on the ground. 'How could I have been so careless?' She thought. Kyoya noticed she was a bit upset and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine." He said, trying to believe himself. She nodded and sighed. Suddenly, it began to snow. Gingka blinked, it wasn't supposed to snow. Liliana giggled.

"I thought it didn't snow here!" Kyoya smiled, 'at least the weird lion and pegasus is gone.'

"Let's get back before it really snows." Kyoya said.

-AT THE B-PIT-

Madoka swung her legs back and forth on the sofa, waiting for Gingka. She looked out her window, and sighed at the snow. 'I can't remember the last time it snowed here.'

"Hey Madoka!" Gingka called. She stood up and smiled at him.

"What's up Gingka? Where did Liliana and Kyoya go?"

"We're right here Madoka," Kyoya said. She looked over Gingka's shoulder to see Kyoya, and Liliana, only she had a scar under her left eye.

"What happened Lililiana?" They told Madoka about her battle with the lion and pegasus.

"Wow! That's interesting. You mean you fought a dark version of Leone, and Pegasus?" Liliana nodded.

-AT KYOYA'S HOUSE-

Kyoya and Liliana walked into the house, both shivering and covered in snow. Kyoya shut the door and breathed.

"I. Hate. Snow." Kyoya said, going up the stairs. Liliana began to follow him.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's wet. It's cold. It's hard, sometimes, and turns to slush!" He went into his room and plopped on his bed.

"Well, have you ever tried playing in snow?"

"What?"

"Maybe if you tried to have fun, you could?" He glared. Then he got up and went into his closet. A few minutes laters he had on a black coat, green gloves, brown scarf, black pants, and brown snow boots.

"Just get something warm on." She smiled. She ran into the closet, where her bag was, and put on a blue and white plaid coat, white gloves, jeans, black snow boots, and a tealish snow cap.

"You ready?"

"Yeah!"

-Kyoya's backyard.-

"So what do you do in snow?" Kyoya asked. Liliana laughed.

"Well, snowangels, snowmen, snowball fights, sledding, and other things."

"What's a snow ball fight?" She looked at him.

"What were you doing in your childhood to not play in the snow?" Kyoya flinched when she said childhood, so she dropped it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, affend you." He shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Just a really bad memory I thought I had forgotten." He winced. "But nevermind that, what's a snow ball fight?"

"Oh, stay right here." Kyoya nodded, yet shrugged. Liliana ran to the other side of the backyard.

"Ready?" She said, bending over. He nodded, a little worried though. Out of nowhere, snow hit his face.

"What the hell Liliana?" She laughed.

"Now you try!" He picked up some snow, compacted it, then threw it. He hit her arm.

"Okay what's the point?"

"Come on! Just throw them!" Throwing another at his face. He felt a little annoyed, and got an idea. He threw a snowball, hitting her eyes.

"Hey not cool Kyoya!" She removed it and noticed he had vanished. Suddenly, she was tackled from behind.

"Gotcha!" Kyoya said. She yelped. She glared at him, then laughed.

"Okay, okay. You got me. Now get off."

"Nope." She got a handful of snow and shoved it in his face. He still didn't move.

"You got me!"

"Yeah but..." he paused, she waited. What was he thinking? He seemed to be lost in thought, away from where he was right then.

"Uh, Kyoya?" Well, that's what she would have said, if he hadn't kissed her.

Once again, however, this blader of spring, who is said to meant to be with her, pulled away just as quickly as he started. He got off.

"Sorry."

"Why are you apoligizing? You did that last night as well!" He didn't respond. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"I can't."

"You already did Kyoya!" She called to him.

"No! I can't let anybody in, cause as soon as I do," he stopped.

"What?"

"As soon as I do he shows up and then they'd leave." Kyoya sighed and went inside. Liliana felt like crying, but fought it, now was not the time.

-In Kyoya's room-

Kyoya went into his room and shut the door. 'Damn it! Everytime I feel safe! Every stinking time, his voice, reminds me of what I could do. And what he would do to her!' He slammed his fist into the wall. Kiyko came in.

"Thinking about dad?"

"How'd ya guess?"

"You always seem to."

"It's just.. if I let her in, you know what he could do to her!"

"Yes, and you're afraid to say you like her because you think he'll show up!"

"Is that wrong?"

"No. But at least tell her."

"Tell me what?" Kyoya looked over his shoulder to see Liliana standing there, her eyes red.

"I need to go, Kiyko will tell you." Kyoya walked out of the room.

-Kiyko's room-

"He likes you."

"I know."

"But he won't let you in."

"But why?" Kiyko sighed.

"Our father was abussive, mainly to Kyoya, which is why he doesn't trust many people. All of us got taken away, but he still can see us whenever he pleases."

"That's terrible!"

"But, the thing is, Kyoya has Asthma and rarely uses his inhaler for who knows why. He doesn't get stressed unless he's near someone he really cares about, and worries about dad coming back."

"He worries about me?"

"More that I've ever seen him. Just, try to unlock the old teddy bear, he'll come to you, before us. You remind him of our mother. She was kind, smart, and strong willed."

"I'll talk to him as soon as I can. But I'm going to bed."

"Good night then"

"Good night."

End chapter.

KyoyaxSandra:hello again.

WinryElric24: FYI I am working on Izzy's side of the story with permisdion from mysterygirl2.0

Me:please review.


	7. Understanding

Kyoya woke up on the couch, and looked out the window. It was still snowing. 'So it wasn't a dream. Why can't I just control myself around her...' Liliana walked into the room and looked at him. She had on a long sleeved blue shirt, black pants, white sneakers, and her hair in braids.

"So you did wake up." He looked at her for a brief second, then turned his head away."

"Kiyko told you."

"Yeah."

"Then why are you still here?" She tried not to take it like an insult, but it hurt more than he meant it to, a single tear fell from her eye.

"Because I'm loyal to my friends. Unlike some people." Now she had done it. Kyoya stood up.

"HEY! It's not like I asked for a father like that!"

"Don't yell at me! This is what I mean! The second someone tries to let you in, you shove them out!"

"You know why the hell I do it! He made me like this! Don't star-" Kyoya lost his breath, he fell to the ground. Liliana ran to the drawer, where Kiyko told her to check for the inhaler, and tried to give it to him.

"Get that away from me."

"Use it, you need to!" She said, sitting next to him.

"I don't need to use any-" Kyoya breathed in again, it was getting worse.

"Please," She hung her head, "Just please. Use it." Kyoya took it and used it. He looked at her and scooted over to her.

"Thank you." She didn't respond. "I'm sorry for yelling I shouldn't have done that-" she gave him a hug.

"You idiot..." She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled, that warm smile he did on their double date with Madoka and Gingka. "I don't care if your dad is abbusive, or even if he was once in the loony bin! I'm not the kind of person to leave someone because of this! I love you, and even if you don't love me, I'm not gonna leave you here alone, you're nicer than you make yourself out to be! Please stop being reckless Kyoya, please..." She broke down in tears. He closed his eyes then smiled. 'That's the one thing I've always wanted someone to say for a long time.'

"I'm sorry for how I've been treating you, ignoring my feelings was wrong, but I'm just afraid of him coming here." Kyoya said.

"Aren't you listening to me at all!" He laughed. He couldn't help it. "What's so funny! Kyoya!" She yelled pulling away still crying.

"I don't know!" He said through laughs. "I really don't know! Maybe I'm just overly reliefed!" She looked at him and noticed he was actually laughing like he meant it. He reached for his inhaler and used it again.

"You okay?"

""Yeah, just worried. You sure you aren't afraid of him?" She nodded.

"I could always transform in front of him." Kyoya smirked.

"I'd love to see that!"

"So no more fights?"

"No more fights...Then he did what his insticts had told him this whole time, he kissed her, but extremely more meaningful this time, plus a promise to keep.

-Shadows of wolf canyon-

A shadow of a unicorn rode fast through the night, for it's mastee would want to know of Liliana and Kyoya's bonding.

"What is it now?" The opal eyed boy said. The shadow made horse noises and the boy smiled.

"Oh really now. Well I, Bradon Tategami, his cousin, shall soon awake a power to split even them apart! And I need to stop talking to myself."


	8. Brandon

Kyoya let go of Liliana when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cuz!" Kyoya froze stiff. 'Shit not this guy.' Kyoya thought.

"Brandon?"

"You know it! Hey! I heard you just recently got yourself a pretty girl!" Kyoya blushed and twiched his eye.

"Where did you hear that?" Brandon laughed.

"There's a lot of things I don't know about you cuz."

"Don't call me that." Brandon laughed again.

"Anyway, I wanted to invite the both of you to a Valintine's day party I'm hosting tonight. It's at my house and I hope to see you both there."

"Sure! Why not?" Kyoya looked Liliana who had gotten up and walked over to the window and was staring out it.

"See ya around 8:00 then." Brandon hung the phone up.

-Later-

Kyoya sat down on the couch and sighed. He really didn't wanna go, but Brandon would annoy him until he did. Liliana plopped down next to him and looked over at him.

"So, who were you talking to?"

"My cousin Brandon, he has invited us to a party tonight."

"Sounds intersting."

"I told him we'de be there." Liliana smiled.

"I'm fine with that, I can spend more time with you!" Kyoya smiled.

"True."

-At mansion blaring music-

Kyoya, who wore a black t shirt,dark blue jeans, black shoes, and a leather jacket, walked with his arm around Liliana's waist, who wore black heels, and a big black coat, up to Brandon's front door.

"Are you sure I'm gonna be okay here?" Liliana asked messing with her hair.

"You'll be fine, I just can't wait to see what your wearing." Liliana blushed.

"Oh, you know that dress Kiyko bought?"

"The red one?"

"Yeah..." Kyoya blushed.

"Okay, that's a new one." The red dress was a long dress, with a slit down the right side, and short sleeves. "I think you'll steal some attention though."

"I only get yours..."

"Not true."

"Yeah it is." Liliana stopped, and then looked at him and smiled as if to say, 'Thank you.'

"Kyoya!" A voice called. Liliana froze when she say Brandon. His opal eyes gave her a bad feeling, plus she just felt like there was something off about him.

"Hey Brandon."

"Wow! Who's the chick?"

"Um this is Liliana, my-"

"I'm his" For some reason neither of them could say it.

"Oh I get it, recent couple who doesn't wanna admit it." Kyoya and Liliana looked at each other and laughed. "Well let's go inside."

-Couple minutes later-

Kyoya and Liliana sat down on the couch in one of Brandon's living rooms.

"I don't know why I couldn't say it." Kyoya said sighing.

"Huh?"

"That your my gi-" he stopped.

"Maybe you're still scared." Kyoya looked at her.

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Execpt your dad." Kyoya looked away.

"So?"

"So just say something you wanna say, and hope nothing happens. Plus I'm afraid of one thing."

"And that is?"

"I'll tell you someday," she smiled, "I'll say what your afraid of though anytime."

"Hey love birds!" Brandon said ploppling on the other couch.

"What Brandy?" Brandon glared.

"I have a surprise for the both of you, so follow me."

-Later-

The two of them followed Brandon up the stairs until they reached a small purple door shaped like a coffin.

"What's with the door?" Kyoya asked. Brandon gurned around and smiled.

"You'll see, now both of you go in." He motioned them inside. The two of them walked inside when the door behind them slammed and locked. Kyoya grabbed Liliana's hand when he realized what was in the room, three of the shadows were there.

"Darklings!" Liliana screamed. The first shadow launched itself at Kyoya and Liliana, but the both ran for the window.

"We gotta jump!" Kyoya said.

"You nuts!"

"It's better then the other opption." She nodded, took his hand, and they both jumped.

-Kyoya's house-

Kyoya carried Liliana into the house, holding her tightly. She had fallen asleep on the way, and Kyoya decided to carry her. He carried her up the stairs and into their room before waking her up.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, my ankle just hurts a lot." Kyoya sighed. Liliana walked into the closet and pu on her night clothes and all Kyoya had to to was take off his shirt and jacket.

"I'm sorry this happened."

"Kyoya, it's not your fault." Liliana gave him a big bear hug, then lied down on the bed, and fell asleep before no time. Kyoya lied diwn next to her, turned off the light, and wrapped his arm around her waist. 'I failed at protecting someone before, never again.'


	9. promise

Liliana awoke in the middle of the night when Kyoya's cat rubbed it's tail in her face. She sneezed, the tried to get up. Considering Kyoya's arm was tightly around he waist, she couldn't do so. She turned over to look at Kyoya, who was sound asleep. She smiled. 'Who knew someone like him, could live with all that stress?' Liliana then thought about Izzy. She missed her sister, wven if Izzy was annoying.

"Izzy, I miss you." She said outloud. Then some strange smell of pumpkin spice coffee drfted past her. Liliana's eyes slowly closed.

-That morning-

Kyoya awoke with Liliana's face extremely close to his. He almost moved away, then remembered the previous night. 'I could have lost her.' Liliana stirred.

"You're awake." Kyoya said calmy. She opened one of her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I have been, but just worried about you." Kyoya looked at her.

"What do you mean Liliana?"

"You just seem to deal with a lot of stress, I can't imagine how."

"Just have to." She sighed. Kiyko cam in the room.

"Oh my, sorry for intruding Kyoya." Kyoya lifted his head.

"You're a pervert."

"Well yeah so?" Kyoya smiled after he set his head down.

"Nevermind sis." Liliana sat up.

"We'll be down in a minute."

After Kiyko left the room Kyoya had fallen asleep again. Liliana managed to get his arm off of her, and she went to get dressed.

'At least Kyoya's getting sleep'

Kyoya tossed and turned, he couldn't tell why, something was just off. A small shadow, about the size of a spider slowly made it's way towards him. Kyoya flinched, making the shadow stop, yet once it noticed he was sleeping it began to move once more. The shadow creeped towards his face, making not even the slightest sound. It launched itself at Kyoya's face.

Liliana had entered the room in the pale blue shirt, same shade of blue socks, brown boots, brown skirt, and brown jacket. She saw the shadow and did what the small voice told her to do. She launched a small spark of flame at it, causing it to shrivel and die. She ran over to Kyoya. He was still asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief. She slowly shook him awake, and after he was,they went downstairs.

-downstairs-

"That was quick you two." Kiyko said. Kyoya shrugged.

"Kiyko, have you talked to Brandon lately?" Kyoya asked sternly. Kiyko paused.

"Yeah, he talked to me last night." Kyoya sighed. Liliana gave him a hug to say 'it's gonna be okay.'

"Damn it." Was all he said. Liliana smiled.

-WBBA-

Rio had called every legend blader to his office, along with Tsubassa, Yu, Masamune, Kiyko, and Liliana. (We already know Madoka is there.)

"What's wrong dad?"

"We know who's after all of you. Liliana will explain." Liliana walked forward.

"Hello. I'm Liliana. I've gotten to meet some of you so that's good. Anyway, the man's name is Brandon. He had opal eyes, and brown hair." Kyoya looked at the ground. And he had a reason, it was his cousin after all.

"He wants to find a way to bring back Rago, just so he can take over the world. Or so we think. He may just be toying with us to get a power he cannot control. One no one could ever." Gingka nodded.

"His minons are shadow creatues called Darknlings, which can take over your body and turn you evil. I had to destroy one this morning." Kyoya looked up at her.

"A friend of mine was fast asleep, and unaware, so I just shot a flame at it."

"But mam! How can you produce flames?" Tithi asked. Then Liliana turned into the demon angel form making Tithi silent.

"As I was saying, Darknlings are easy to find, yet hard to kill. They come from the darkest places of your past, and will try to harm you with that." Kyoya smirked.

"If any of you see one, just one, these braclets will let me know." She threw braclets at everyone of them.

"Oh, plus the move very fast, and beys can't hurt them. Good luck bladers." She turned back.

-Bey park.-

"Nice job Liliana!" Madoka said. Liliana smiled.

"I just needed to warn them."

"Yeah but they seemed to get the message clearly!" Gingka added.

"Even Kyoya seemed to listen." Madoka said. Liliana faked a smile.

-Bey parks river-

Kyoya threw a rock into the river. 'Should I, it's a little early to ask her, yet...' Liliana pounced on him from behind.

"Agh! What the hell!" Kyoya yelled. She smiled.

"You wanted to talk to me Yoyo?" Kyoya twitched.

"Don't call me that!"

"Yoyo!"

"I said don't-" she kissed his cheek.

"What can't I call you?"

"Nevermind." She laughed.

The two sat down in front of the river and sat in silence.

"You don't wanna be here do you?" Kyoya asked out of nowhere.

"Huh? Kyoya I don't understand?"

"You have a sister, and mother back in your world who probably miss you more than ever."

"Plus a couple friends." Kyoya sighed.

"Exactly what I mean. Plus you mentioned your sister last night."

"You heard that."

"Yeah." Liliana sighed.

"But I don't have any reason to go back."

"Huh?"

"I was never needed there like I am here!"

"Your friends need you."

"As do you."

"So you won't leave?"

"Nope."


	10. Choice

Brandon walked through what seemed to be a dying forest. With his one, greedy and evil, goal. He walked towards the abandoned looking building. What he was planning, even he might not survive.

-A karaoke building-

Madoka, Hikaru, and Liliana sat at a table and watched the boys who were at the other side of the room.

"Kyoya keeps looking over here Liliana." Madoka stated.

"Huh?" Liliana asked.

"Look." Madoka pointed at Kyoya who had just turned his head towards Liliana. The girls giggled.

"Wha- What's so funny guys!?" She asked, flustered.

"He's looking at you!" Hikaru laughed.

"s-s-s-So?"

"He likes you.. " Hikaru smiled. Liliana shrugged.

"If you say so. Then again," Liliana blushed, "Explains why he's already kissed me." Hikaru and Madoka stared at her.

"Say what now?" Hikaru asked.

"He actually kissed you?"Madoka asked. Liliana nodded.

"I just said that." Liliana laughed. "Yeah, he did. and it was nice really. And no Hikaru, he's not a pervert." Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for telling us. But really, are you sure that was a wise idea?"

"I don't control him! Plus, he's nicer than he makes himself out to be."

"If you say so.. Hey! Why don't you sing something Liliana?" Madoka asked. Liliana blushed and shook her head.

"I can't sing-" Kyoya came over.

"What's going on?"

"Liliana's going to sing a song." Madoka said.

"No I'm not!" Kyoya smiled.

"Okay, I'll go tell the guys. See ya later Lili." She blushed. 'He said he wasn't going to call me that in front of people...'

After he left the girls looked at her.

"Lili?" Hikaru asked.

"SO!"

"What are you going to sing?" Liliana smiled.

Liliana walked up onto the stage and froze when she noticed everyone was watching. She gulped. She searched the crowd till she saw Kyoya. She sighed.

**(****Hayden Panettiere I Still Believe (With Lyrics)**

**Some how I know I will find a way. To a brighter day, in the sun.**

**Somewhere I know that he waits for me. Someday soon he'll see, I'm the one.**

**I won't give up on this feeling. And nothing could keep me away.**

**'Cause I still believe in destiny. That you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above.  
'Cause I still Believe, believe in love. **

**I know what's real cannot be denied, although it may hide, for a while. With just one touch love can calm your fears. Turning all your tears, into smiles.**

**It's such a wonderful feeling. I know that my heart can't be wrong. **

**'Cause I still believe in destiny, that you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above.  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love.**

**Love can make miracles, change every thing. Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
(Make your heart sing)  
**

**Love is forever, when you fall, it's the greatest power of all!**

**Oh I still believe in destiny, that you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above.  
'Cause I still believe, Believe in love.**

**Yes I still believe, believe in LOVE.**

**I still believe in love.**

**I still believe. Believe, in love.**

Liliana walked off stage and sat as far away from everyone as she could. 'Why did I do that?' Kyoya sat next to her.

"Here to mock me?" Kyoya laughed.

"You're a beautiful singer. There, mocked." Liliana slugged him. "Ow."

"Serves you right yoyo." Kyoya flinched.

"Public!"

"You called me Lili." Kyoya smiled.

"Fine, caught!"

Suddenly the whole sky darkened, the power killed, and Darknlings surrounded the whole building, in and out.

"This can't be right." Liliana said. Kyoya grabbed her hand.

"Ah, so it's not an lie. The star fragment took on a human form." That wasn't a good sign.

"Who are you!?" Gingka asked. The voice laughed then sucked Kyoya and Liliana through a dark portal.

-The dying forest-

Kyoya woke up to see Liliana collapsed next to him.

"Wake up Lili!" She sat up. Her entire arm was covered with scratches and bleeding.

"Holy shit! Let me see it." He touched her arm, but she yanked it away. She closed her eyes. All the scratches disappeared, like they were never there.

"You okay Yoyo?" He nodded. They stood up, Brandon emerged from the building.

"Brandon! What the hell did you do?" Brandon didn't answer. He fell, dead on the ground. Liliana shrieked.

"Calm down Liliana. Everything's fine, ish."

"Hmm. Does he not know, oh why would he, she doesn't even know her real destiny starts now." a woman's voice said. She appeared to have red eyes, silver hair to her ankles, and wore the exact same clothes Liliana did.

"Who are you?"

"Rago's beloved niece." Kyoya froze.

"What?" The girt snapped her fingers and a tree grabbed Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" Liliana yelled.

"I'm fine! Just stuck in a tree... Wow, very foreseen."

"Yes kitty boy." The woman said.

"Let him go you bitch!" Liliana rarely cussed, but this was making her really angry.

"Mirelda, that's my name. Now come with me or seem Kyoya die." The tree threw him on the ground. He coughed up blood. He wheezed.

"Tick toc Liliana, times running out sweetie." Kyoya shook his head, and pulled out his inhaler.

Liliana didn't know what to do...


	11. Goodbye

Liliana was drawn between two lines, one to save Kyoya, yet betray the legend bladers, the other to let him die yet everyone else would live. She knew what Kyoya wanted her to do, which was leave him there. But she couldn't bring herself towards the idea. She looked at the woman who called herself Mirelda and sighed.

"Okay." Kyoya tried to get up, but Mirelda pushed him back down.

"Okay what star fragment?" Mirelda laughed.

"I'll come. But only if you leave him be!" Kyoya groaned.

"No Liliana, I don't want you to get hurt." Kyoya said.

"But I'm not about to let you die Kyoya!" Kyoya shook his head.

"That's what we need. Now I'll let your boyfriend up." Mirelda snapped her fingers, the trees turning back to the way they were before.

"Swear it on your life!" Liliana exclaimed. Mirelda sneered.

"I swear on the life of myself not to harm him." Kyoya stood up. 'Is she crazy!? Mirelda lies. I've meet her once.'

"Now say goodbye to your boyfriend." Liliana turned towards Kyoya and smiled.

"Good-Bye. Yoyo." Kyoya smiled. Liliana turned towards Mirelda and said,

"Sorry but I'm delaying my joining." And with that she grabbed Kyoya's hand, and they teleported in a beam of white light. Mirelda screamed at this.

-Kyoya's house-

Kyoya awoke, bandaged, and lying in his own. He tried to get up, but a hand pushed him back down. Kyoya looked to see Liliana staring at him.

"Liliana, you're still-" Kyoya groaned. He was in to much pain.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Mirelda."

"I lied. I just needed you to be alright. "

"So you lied to her? You do know she was Brandon's girlfriend." Kyoya shuddered remembering his cousin's dead body on the ground. she nodded.

"It's worth the risk to keep everybody safe from harm." Kyoya looked at her and sighed.

"Just stop. You know what would have happened if you went with her."

"I know."

"Then why would you risk such a thing for someone?"

"Because I love you. And so far I'm the only one of us to say it to the other one." Kyoya blushed.

"Quit changing the subject Lili."

"Then why don't you ever say it?"

"I don't know.." Liliana sighed and lied down next to him.

"Just be more careful.."

"I' the one who should be saying that!"

"I know." Kyoya laughed.

"B-B-B-BULL!" Benkei said, charging in. Kyoya face palmed.

"Yeah Benkei?"

"I thought something terrible had happened to you Kyoya!" Kyoya groaned.

"Benkei, Kyoya needs his rest. He just got slammed onto the ground like a doll. Give him some time." Liliana asked.

"Okay! But... Tell me when he's better."

After Benkei left, Kyoya wrapped his arm around Liliana's waist and went to sleep.

'He's such a nice guy. If only it wasn't a different world that made us diffrent. Now it's like we're never allowed to be with one another. Or so every single bad guy seems to tell me...' She sighed and closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Gingka walked into the room and looked at the two of them and sighed. 'How can I tell them that she can't be here after we beat Mirelda?' Kyoya opened his eyes and looked at Gingka.

"Dude, haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Sorry, I just need to tell you something, and you won't like it."

"get it over with Gingka."

"Liliana has to go home to her world tomorrow." Kyoya blinked his eyes.

"What do you mean, she has to?"

"she doesn't belong here Kyoya, you should know this more than anyone else that she's not supposed to be here."

"We need her to win against Mirelda."

"We already did Kyoya."

"Huh, what do you-"

"Liliana faced Mirelda 2 months ago. you've been in a coma. I'm sorry."

"She couldn't have!" Gingka nodded.

"I'm sorry. tomorrow."

"Should I tell her?"

"No, why should we?"

-The next day at the B-pit-

Liliana walked with Kyoya down the stairs to greet Gingka and Madoka. She smiled when she saw them. Kyoya, however, did not.

"So you two wanted to talk with me?" She asked.

"Yeah." Madoka said.

The four of them sat by the door which she first came through, Kyoya looking at it now and then. Then Gingka stood up.

"Liliana. Come here." She walked over to the closet with him and froze. They were sending her home. But, was it still home?

"No, you can't!" Madoka opened the door.

"I'm sorry Liliana, this wasn't our choice." Madoka said sadly.

"Kyo-" She tried to say before he pushed her though, a single tear falling from his cheek. For he could never see her again.


End file.
